The Path I Go
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: In life there are many paths that must be taken and no two paths are the same. Even for a messenger of Death the path of life is always filled with decay. But for anyone there are paths that can never be avoided. How far would one go to bring another back?


KnightOfLelouch: Happy New Year everyone! I've decided to try my hand at HunterxHunter, though I'm really upset their on hiatus with the manga and ended the anime. But anyway I hope you all had a great New Year and holidays. Okay my brain started doing it's own thing and came up with this plot for a story, so please leave me review. Also I recommend a story I found last year on the Trigun page called Brutal Love, seriously its really good and you won't be able to stop reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter or the characters, sigh. So don't try to even sue me. Enjoy!

The Path; Chapter One: The Rainy Path

It was an eerily sunny morning, a morning that many would deem as a good day. The warm sun above, a cool breeze ran across the tree's and grass in waves, as the blue sky line stretched across. Though even with the sky so blue and the sun shining a brilliant old, some found the need to carry umbrellas and raincoats.

Will it rain?

"Cruel isn't it?" life and death, death and life. While he was given life, he was born down the path of death and chaos. His first smell was blood, first feel was his mothers chest as he was pressed against her feeling her heart beating in her chest as she stood, stanced after battle. The bodies of comrades and foe alike at her feet. Since that day his skies were forever painted a depthless gray, his world a constant portrait of despair, a colorless palette. The dark clouds of despair surrounding him, pushing and sending those outside his own familiars of in a chilling terror that crept up their spins. At first he felt lonely, very lonely.

"The world is a colorless place" he spent his times alone in the darkness of his room, at his desk writing out his lessons, on his bed staring into the vast emptiness above.

But it wasn't time to think of that was it, there was work that needed to be done and done by him. If only for a moment or more he wanted to stare off into the blue yonder and allow himself to believe he did not have to go off and deal with the people of his profession. To have to listen to their grievances, their cries, sadness, confusions, doubts, and so one. There would be times he found pity for them, but also reminded himself it was a job, his job. He couldn't deny it or refuse it, he just had too.

Now as he looked at his next 'client' or rather what was left of them. He couldn't help feel the feeling of pity for them. There body looked beyond repair, wrapped utterly in bandages that were stained in blood that leaked from their wounds, a mask over their wrapped face trying to keep air in the small body, as various tubes and lines connected to IV drips and machines connected to his utterly damaged and shriveled skin.

'Such a pity' but this was his job. He had gotten used to the sight having seen it for so many years, but there were still the times he wanted to take a break and leave to clear his thoughts. But he had to remember this wasn't for his benefit and it needed to be done.

"Alright, time to get to work" with a sigh he gripped the wooden oar he held in his hands, such an unusual tool, but it was part of his job. With a quick, solid movement he began moving the oar he disappears in a sudden flash. Reappearing, he was floating just above where the body of his client was being held, like a box, a private holding because of the seriousness of the boys wounds. Gaining a straight balance the male began his work, with a quick movement of the oar and pinpointed poses of the wooden tool he held it out. Closing his eyes, he brought his free hand up, a chain of beads in his hand as he began to chant.

Energy seemed to build around him, a solid black glow that branched out to his surroundings. The branches extending in every direction possible, from the branches fruit sprouted from the glistening branches before blooming and becoming buds. In the room the branches come from up and out from the walls spreading all over until they filled the room. As the chanting continued more energy guided itself around the room before finding the body on the bed. The black hue circled around the figure on the bed, converging in the middle of the body creating a hole like portal in their chest.

As the light flickered and poured out, it stilled before something began moving upwards. A small formless entity that moved upwards and out of the body, once it was all the way out the mass stood shapeless before the other.

The black haired individual eyes slowly peered open, not fully, but just enough to see the light mass in front of from. Wordlessly it floated over the body, before gliding off and onto the floor, it's shape beginning to transform and mold until it took shape. First there was feet connected to lean legs, two more masses came out becoming arms, then hands and small fingers that slowly twitched, as the final points of the body were made the final thing was a circle mass that become defined into a head. Once it was complete a long flow of long hair came out down to past their ankles. What stood there now was a figure, a person, a boy with tan skin and long black hair, bare and unclothed though some of their body was translucent.

"I guess this is it" his voice was sterile, but seemed to hold an air of solemness for the small spirit, the young spirit no older than 12 or 13 years of age. It was sad, it was a shame, but it was life and now he had a job to complete.

"This soul, how sad..." though as he continued to his chant to remove the spirit from the boys body, he could feel a pull, like it was fighting him. It always happen now and again, a spirit unruly to go to rest so they fought and became a wandering, which became another job should the spirit become reluctant to move on and except their next life.

But this spirit was different, yes this spirit was stronger and seemed to determined to stay.

"Just who's soul is this?" with his question, he paused his chanting and with a small snap a pull of smoke clicked and something appeared.

It was a small gray electric pad,

"Hn" he never liked much changed, especially when it came to the new policies of his work. Usually all his clients were kept on scrolls, but he couldn't deny it was simpler to keep it on the electric device, less aggravating than going through piles of papers.

Scrolling through the pad device he looked down the many names that filled the list. Searching the date and time he was able to find his current client and the reason for his services...

'_Name: Gon Freecs_

_Age: 13_

_Occupation: Hunter_

_Reasons for Intervention; Risk of multiple casualties from attempt of treatment, Attempt to interrupt or intervene in timed death'_

He seemed to understand now, the fact that the child was a hunter explained why the spirit had a strong resistance to being removed. While Hunters were more stubborn than most souls, they were still human. This child should be no exception, but currently he had to use more than the required amount of energy to remove the soul.

'But this is a critical priority mission' though he was literally trying to end the boys life, the fact remains it was labeled with a high risk of casualty loss if whatever was going to be used to try and fix him was used. Killing was the job, put it was chosen the the prevention of any innocent lives was top priority even if it was a child. And while it was not shown that the child's rehabilitation would result in such casualties it was best to take care of the situation in those types of situations.

'Hn' he breathed a line of chilled air escaping his lips like smoke, 'How unfortunate, but this is my job' if not completed he would have his boss to contend with.

"I guess theres no choice" with a spin of the oar to tapped the pole end on the air, twice it created a knocking noise before an energy began to build.

"By the rules of Death, I invoke this passage to guide' he chanted creating another build of energy, 'Cut the the treads sisters, from the flesh' the whispering words sent ice through the branches. Like a sharp surge, the energy moved up before striking down like lightning.

Before anyone knew it, the sound of a long beep echoed out through the room.

Complete flatline...

As he looked down below the male noted how fast the doctors and nurses had gotten to the room. Bursting through the door, surrounding the boy as the sound of his heart monitor continuously flatlining. One of the doctors ordering a defibrillator, placing the paddles on his chest as he called for power before shocking the body trying to jump start the heart.

"Clear!" more power was given and again surges of energy were sent to the heart. It was like that for about ten minutes, before the realization came to them that further efforts would be in vain.

He was gone.

"Such a pointless endeavor" tragedy was an unavoidable path in life that all must walk. The path is narrow and the terrain rough and unpredictable. There was no life without loss and tragedy, but some didn't seem to understand or rather their minds refused to allow them to accept situations out of their controls.

Slowly he lowered his hand, swinging the beads back to coil around his right arm.

"There are still other clients to see today" he sighed looking at his schedule, every second, every minute, every hour of everyday, month and year. It was tedious, but it was his job. He another exhale of cool breathe, he peered back to the his current client, knowing that his current job was not yet complete next came the most tedious part.

Tapping the oar down, a circle of light appeared allowing something to come up from the portal. From the lines of light appeared a simple white circular table, along with a chair. He slowly took a seat on the chair letting his oar rest on the side.

"Alright, let finish this" he gaze found the dark hair boy still standing, or rather floating a short ways away. Lifting his hand again he motioned the boy forward, "Come, no point in just floating about" with a 'whoosh' a chair appeared taking the boy and bringing him closer to be seated at the table.

"Tea usually makes some feel more comfortable" he said as a teapot and cups appeared, taking the handle he poured the hot liquid into the china cups. "Though when it comes to children, you might find it better to have something sweet, like juice" he proposed before setting the teapot down on the pot holder.

"Careful, its hot" he cautioned softly placing the cup before the other, "You might be confused at the moment. Many are once they venture outwards" slowly he took a drink from the tea cup.

"At the moment, though it might be hard, the fact of the matter is your life has come to an end" he paused staring at the boy who continued to look on without much emotion in those lifeless yellow eyes.

"It might seem hard at first to take in" he continued, "The concept of death and dying are generally misunderstood to those you first feel it" again no answer from the other

"Usually there are special steps taken when a child dies, but then again you're a different case" he gave a low hum pouring himself another cup of tea.

"After a soul has been removed from the body the next step is allowing the spirit final rights" he explained, with a tap on the table a series of papers appeared on the table.

"These are all the papers on your life. Twelve years of life expressed in dark ink" he sighed, "Though this is only the basic info" his entire life written down on paper seemed almost surreal, though the minimal size of the papers. Maybe because he was still so young, but while it seemed the reason, not many people his age have such depth in them.

"No it's no time for that" reaching into his hakama he brought out a pen, looking out it he twiddled it in his fingers before handing out, "Now then..." shuffling through the papers quickly he pulled out a piece of paper. Placing it on the table, sliding it to set in front of the boy. His brown eyes slowly looking down at the paper.

"It's the final part of your life" he explained, "The final writings and events before this moment, in order to finalize it you must sign on the line at the bottom" once he signatured, it was literally signing his life away. A final recognition of the end,

"Please signature at the bottom" holding out the pen to the other, there was an air of silence as the two sat out the table. Observing the boy he could sense the other was contemplating, thinking. Evidence when only a moment later tears began leaking from his eyes like small rivers cascading down his cheeks.

"This...is it" the words came out slow, hoarse as he stared at the paper on the table, his paper, the final part "of his life set out in front of him, "Everyone..." his friends, comrades, all the people he had met, the adventures, the missions. He remembered it all, playing like a reel on a movie screen. The smiles, the struggles, the pain, but also the happiness with everything he did with his friends.

"Everyone, I'm sorry..." he wept allowing the tears to flow more,

"I'm afraid the time allowed in this world is beginning to shorten" the boy looked up at the black haired male, "Theres only so much time given to spirits to exist further in the world of the living"

"What will...what's going to happen to me?" he asked with a childish look of curious

"After the final act is completed, your soul will be ushered to the afterlife" he said in a simple tone as the boy stared at him.

"So I'm really dead" he frowned, he didn't remember much, just anger and black nothingness, "Can you tell me, how I died?"

"I see" he was one of those clients, "According to your file, after your fight with the Chimera Ant Pitou, your body sustained critical wounds. The injuries damaging major organs, breaking half the bones in your body" he described as some of his images began to play in his mind. He had been fighting the Chimera ant, Pitou, just the thought of the other made his blood boil. Especially when he remembered what they did to Kite.

The male could see the others anger rising, a clear energy of red dripping from the other.

"After your fight, your body took immense damage. After which you suffered another side effect" he paused for a moment looking at the other behind straight strands of black stilling the other, "Your tea has gotten cold, I'll pour you another cup" Gon blinked as he watched the other pour him a new cup of tea.

"T-thank you" he said in a small voice, "So what happened, after the fight?"

"Your body suffered another consequence of your sudden power gain. While I have little knowledge of the power of Hunters, when you fought you instituted a contract that completely to wiped out the your power"

"My nen?"

"Without it your body couldn't heal the damage sustained, ultimately your body began to decline in health, until finally it gave out" brown eyes down cast as the final words were spoken. He finally began to remember the fight with the ants and his want for vengeance that drove him over the edge to make such a decision.

"Can I ask you another question?" the male was silent for a second before answering, "What is it you wish to know?"

"I had a friend..." he began, "My best friend in fact" a small smile crept onto his face, "We've done almost everything together. We took the exams together, fought in the arena, went on many adventures, almost gotten killed" he could have laughed at the last part given the situation, but it still warmed him to remember such good times.

"I wish I...I could see them all again" he sniffled wiping away some of the tears that refused to stay in his eyes, "Theres so much I...I wanted to tell them all so many things"

"Killua, Leorio, Kuripika, Biscuit, Hisoka..." friend and foe, he remembered them all, he mourned for them all, for the things he would never get to do with them, to say to them.

"If they saw me crying like this, Killua would call me such a crybaby" he could picture the silver haired boy scolding him for crying so much, "What happened to Killua?" he wandered

"Hn" he looked through the pad, "According to this he's fine, he's not on my schedule so he isn't dead" that was good news, he guess.

"That's good, I'm glad he's okay" he smiled knowing his friend was alright, "When he finds out about this, he's going to be so mad" again he fought back the tears, looking down he could see the buildings below, it all looked so small. As he looked closer down past the walls, he began to frown. He could see his hospital room and the bed where his body was, he had really been through the ringer. It was almost surreal seeing his bandaged body on the bed in such a state. But even that didn't compare to what he also saw further beyond.

All those people, his friends and companions with the doctors and nurses. The sad looks on everyone's faces as the doctor spoke, the final parts sending everything into a further despair as the looks of confusion and utter disbelief filled their faces.

He could feel it, their sadness, their grief, the emotions flooded around them as tears built up and spilt out. The staff apologized, but even that couldn't stop the dusty blond from becoming almost enraged, it took almost all the other hunters to keep the treasure hunter from going after the doctor. Before finally she broke down herself,

'Biscuit' he didn't think he had ever seen her like that, they were all grieving. Grieving for him.

"They're all crying"

"Tears of sorrow, emotions of regret and loss" the male said, tapping on the table the furniture disappeared a surprise the boy.

"What's happening?" he asked

"Other clients must be attended with" he replied, "It seems your time has gone over"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Since the scheduling is tight, your time is now in limbo" he answered

"Limbo?"

"You'll have to come with me back in order to have your transfer finalized" he said, he was still confused, but judging from the others appearance he decided not to ask many questions. All he knew now is that he was dead. And even though it pained him, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Who are you anyway?" it was a question he pondered ever since he saw the other

"Hn, most people seldom ask me such a question" that was to say ever, "Many don't find it necessary and neither did he. What was the point of answering such a tedious questions.

"Charan is my name" he introduced though it was rather dry, "I am what you humans would call a grim reapers of sorts" he explained

"My job is to convene souls and ferry them to the afterlife" Gon couldn't help feel a chill go up his spin as the man spoke of his job.

"So your like Death" the boy mentioned earning a look or rather a change in the other feeling, though when Gon thought about about it he was picturing a skeleton in a long black cloak with a long scythe.

"Hn, I rather not be related or compared to that of Death" he spoke, "I only meet with those who are assigned to me, though..." after the incident with the ants it became a frenzy of harvesting souls, never singly. Groups and dozens as many humans, creatures, even Chimera's were harvested of their souls. So many lives lost souls, many new statues built and markers planted in the fields.

"Now then please follow me" he said and turned to walk in the other direction, without even looking back he knew the other wasn't following, "Are you coming?" brown eyes stared at the other with those eyes that had began filling with a spark of life.

"Charan, if I could ask..." he began looking straight at the other, "Is there any possible way, I mean...is there somehow a way that I could see my friends, just one more time" he just wanted one final look, a final moment to just be with them.

"Hn"

"I don't want to leave, at least not without saying goodbye" he answered, "Please, I just want to tell them all my emotions. To have everything end like this..."

"I see" Charan sighed, "The rules of Death prevent spirits of the deceased from speaking to those of the living" though that didn't stop them from trying vainly to speak with those still alive. He stood off to the side as spirits unable to accept their fates of death and continuously tried to communicate with those they left behind.

"So theres nothing I can do, I'll never see them again"

"Not true" he answered with his empty look, "Even if you refuse to except it you'll meet your friends again"

Gazing upwards he couldn't help notice the weather, on days like this many only noticed the shining of the sun and the prospect of a calm and beautiful day. Those same individuals failed to notice the dark clouds coming over the horizon preparing to spread and block the rays of the sun.

"It's time to go" he motioned with his hand for the other to follow, "follow" with one last glance downward he frowned as he took in what could be the last sight of his friends. With one last sniffle and wipe of his eyes, Gon turned and began after Charan who waited for the young boy. Once he was by his side he gave a short look at him,

"Ready?"

After a short pause he gave a nod and a "Yeah" with that the two ventured off and disappeared. The remnants of their time in the world lingered, just as clouds began pulling in mixing and becoming a fine gray and black.

'It was raining'

To Be Continued...

Next Time: The Dirt Path

A/N: I often wondered after seeing the final arc of the anime what would have happened if Gon died and wasn't able to be saved. I'm thinking a lot of angst and denial over his death. I love Gon, I don't want to kill him, but it's a valid question. Anyway please leave me a comment, review, or even suggestion.


End file.
